Current standardized neuropsychological tests are based on decades?old paper and pencil methods. They lack reliability, sensitivity, specificity, repeatability, and require trained neuropsychologists to administer them. Their administration in clinical and research settings result in high cost, complexity, and inconsistent results. There is a need and a commercial opportunity for an extensible cognitive assessment platform based on contemporary cognitive psychology and neuroscience research that can remotely, repeatedly, and reliably detect subtle and cognitive impairments and changes that can occur as a result of disease, disease treatment, and injury progression and recovery. This Phase I SBIR project will research, design, prototype, and assess the feasibility of a suite of cognitive assessments and a scalable, secure, privacy?compliant software delivery, administration, scoring, data analysis, and data visualization platform that can repeatedly and reliably detect subtle cognitive impairments and changes that can occur as a result of cancer or cancer related treatments. These assessments will be brief, tolerable, reliable, sensitive with specificity, remotely administered, game like with an enriched user experience, and will be based on advances in neuroscientific theory. The suite of assessments will cover cognitive domains including attention, executive function, working memory, verbal abilities, visuospatial ability, motor function, and processing speed.